Operation Alias #1 Mission: MP.72 Hogwarts
by GothiQueDeMangeZ
Summary: Draco's best friend Alia finds more about him he wants her too. Please Read! Warning, SLASH! (cancled, you can read up to chapter 3 though)
1. Confusion.

Hello, hello! Welcome to my first fic! This is a story about Harry/Draco, this is a SLASH, don't know what slash means? It means these two charters LOVE each other, got it? Good. Enjoy! R&R please!  
  
There are a few things you should know about my charter, Alia, before reading this:  
  
1.she's insane  
  
.2.she'll never hesitate to hit some one, hex some one, or just down right give 'em the insult of they're life.  
  
3.she came from Valafrass (the wizarding school in the US) and transferred to Hogwarts in the middle of her 4th year (it's her 5th year now)  
  
4.she's REALLY short  
  
5.she's the only truly pretty girl in Slytherin, and she's got purple eyes and straight black hair (silver streaks in front) ~~ that was pointless ^.^;  
  
6.she goes on these weird violent tantrums (you'll find out why in my *next* story, hee hee.)  
  
Updates:  
  
Update 1: Whoo! ::wipes sweat off of forehead.:: I thought I lost my disk! That's why I haven't updated (couldn't find it.) I'm an air-head, so.Maybe I should save my story to a hard drive? Or seven.  
  
Update 2: Okay people. I think I'm gonna make a second chapter ::listens intensely for cheering, or booing.::  
  
Update 3: Tell Mary (s)he sucks.  
  
Update 4: I think I'm gonna change my Author name to QiAlias, or Broke-Down Echo, (maybe even Shi, or Shani.hmmm.) so it will be the same story, just on a different name. It might be something totally off the bat, so just search on the little seachey thingy for the title (Operation Alias #1 Mission M) that's how far it goes.. But you should find it alright, alright? Good.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this book, this magical world they live in, only Alia and the totally twisted plot.  
  
  
  
Operation Alias #1:  
  
Mission MP.72  
  
Hogwarts  
  
By Shi, Kito, and Iri  
  
Chapter One  
  
Confusion  
  
Harry woke the morning of the first Christmas vacation day, knowing that the only people left in his house were Ron, Hermione, Fred and George.  
  
After getting dressed, he made his way down to the Gryffindor common room, were he found Hermione with her nose stuck in one of her usual books.  
  
" 'Morning Hermione," Harry said, rubbing one eye.  
  
"Oh! Hello Harry," she said out of surprise, barely talking her eyes off her book.  
  
Harry didn't bother to ask what she was reading, he didn't quite care. He settled himself down next to her. "Yay!" he yawned, "I can put off my homework until the last moment again!" She looked at him though the corner of her eye and shook her head in a disapproving way. After giving Hermione a sarcastic smile, a loud "AARGGG!!!" came from the boy's dormitories, and just then, Ron came rushing down the stairwell.  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY!? WHERE ARE THOSE STUPID TWINS!?"  
  
"Dunno, why?"  
  
"LOOK!" he yelled, pointing at his ears.  
  
"G' morning elf-boy, how's it goin'?" called a familiar voice.  
  
"What did you do to me!?" Ron shouted, now pointing at Fred and George.  
  
"He did it," they both said flatly, pointing at each other.  
  
"You both did it! NOW FIX IT!!!"  
  
"Don't worry, they'll be back to normal in no time,"  
  
"Yea, you should have see them when we first did it."  
  
Ron gave both of them an aggravated look, cupped his hands over his ears and sat down on the other side of Hermione, who didn't bother to look up from her book. Ron looked over her to see Harry, and they both shrugged.  
  
"C'mon Hermione, lets get some breakfast," said Harry, jumping up from the sofa.  
  
"Mmm.." she answered, finishing the sentence she was on and closing the Wonderful World of Trolls and Giants.  
  
The first thing they noticed when they entered the Great Hall, was Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle snickering in the corner, with a sleeping Alia close by. They took their seats at a small table on the other side of the room and started a conversation.  
  
*****  
  
"Miss Qaillie(, sleeping is for dormitories, not tables."  
  
"Huh..? Oh..sorry Professor McGonagall," Alia mumbled, lifting her head up from the table. She looked around to try and spot Draco, and once she did, she stumbled towards him as if she were drunk, and sat down.  
  
"What'd I miss?"  
  
"Nothing, but don't fall asleep this time, okay?"  
  
"..Alia tries.." she stifled though a yawn.  
  
"Here," Draco pushed a goblet in front of her and she perked up.  
  
"Oo! Coffee!"  
  
"I made it from water, hope it tastes alright."  
  
She took a mouthful and swallowed, if it tasted bad, she didn't seem to notice.  
  
As Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle chatted, Alia listened, and she smiled all the way though her coffee and long after.  
  
"So, I haven't heard you make any rude comments about Harry yet this morning."  
  
"Well yea, you were asleep."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Draco looked over to see Harry and company, and a very unusual smile grew across his face. Alia noticed this a raised one eyebrow.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Huh? Oh.. nothing."  
  
Alia was very suspicious of him for the rest of the day. It wasn't like Draco to have an expression so, so, so *nice* especially considering who it was he was looking at. Sure, she though Harry was okay, but Draco most defiantly did not. What was going on? What was happening? Alia was very confused.  
  
She came into the Slytherin common room that evening to find him, Crabbe and Goyle, the two bodyguards being the only one's talking. She seated herself next to Draco, who seemed very deep in thought.  
  
"Hello Draco, you seem very, umm, not here."  
  
"Er-"  
  
"Oh no! Some of my personality has rubbed off on you! What is this world coming to!?"  
  
"No, I'm just tired," he lied.  
  
"See! I told you!"  
  
Goyle yawned and started up towards the boy's dormitories, followed by Crabbe who mumbled something along the lines of 'good night'. Alia put both of her hands on Draco's leg and leaned forward slightly.  
  
"Come on Draco, I know just as well as you do that something's wrong, I can see it in your eyes.." she said to start the conversation, trying to sound sympathetic, "you know you can tell me anything, I mean, I'm your *girlfriend*."  
  
He raised one eyebrow and said, "No you're not."  
  
"Yea, I know, but I like to think that," she replied with a smile on her face.  
  
"Wonderful, just what I need, *two* Pansys. I'm going to bed." He stood up, not giving Alia a chance to get off him so she would fall on the floor, and he started walking up the stairs to his dorm.  
  
"NO! Wait! *Please..!* Talk to me! I can't go up there!"  
  
Draco stopped in the middle of the staircase, and sighed, "I know.." ignoring Alia's fake sobs. 


	2. Revealed.

Wow! A second chapter? Shi, Do you mean it? For real!? Kudo's!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Revealed  
  
It was almost midnight when Draco's door burst open.  
  
"Draco! Tell me everything! I'm worried about you!"  
  
"Alia!? What are you doing!? Your not supposed to be in here!"  
  
"Oh, come on, no one really cares, you're the only one in here."  
  
Just then, Crabbe sat up in his bed and said, "Hey.. I'm in here.."  
  
Alia looked at him softly and said, "Crabbe, you don't count."  
  
His head dropped, and looking, if possible, more confused then he already was.  
  
"Come on!" she muttered, marching over to Draco and pulling him out of his bed, down into the common room, and pushing him onto the sofa.  
  
"Now tell me."  
  
Draco stuck out his tongue at her and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"TELL ME!!!"  
  
He still had his tongue out.  
  
WACK.  
  
Alia had smacked him right across the face.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Ooo.. sorry (reflex)."  
  
Draco gave her a look of such intense anger, he yelled, "I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING, YOU BITCH!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, sorry, sorry!"  
  
"I don't even know why I hang around you!"  
  
"Uh, I think it's because if I wasn't around, Pansy would be in your pants every five minutes."  
  
"Eulk.." he remarked, disgusted.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry, just tell me what's going on with you so I can *help*!"  
  
"Fine. If it'll get you off my back, like, forever."  
  
Alia looked at him like a lonely puppy, making sure her eyes were sparkling with sadness.  
  
"Okay, so what's the biggest problem?"  
  
"Oh you know, the usual, Father wants me to kill Potter-"  
  
"And you don't want to, do you?"  
  
"Of course not! Sure I hate the kid, but I don't want to kill him, or anyone for that matter!"  
  
Alia wanted to say something, but she didn't want to interrupt again. Especially with want she was thinking about. And she knew this would just make him walk away, so all she did was clear her throat and smiled, trying to look as innocent as possible.  
  
" 'Don't let the Dark Lord down, Draco'," he said, imitating his father's voice, slightly over doing it. "Screw the *Dark Lord*. I don't care about any fucking Dark Lord.  
  
" 'If you fail the Dark Lord, I'll have to kill you myself' " he was back to imitating his father's voice.  
  
Draco went on and on about his father wanting him to kill Harry, and about all the death threats, how Lucius didn't give a damn about his son, how he was so afraid of Draco bringing shame onto his goddamn family. And something Alia didn't expect him to say.  
  
"And then if I did kill him, the person I like would be - oops."  
  
"Ooo! Who is it?!"  
  
"I'm not telling you."  
  
"Is it me?!"  
  
"Do you *think* it would be you?"  
  
"Is it Pansy- no wait, I know you hate Pansy, and you really don't want her down your pants, and -"  
  
"Okay, Alia, shut up."  
  
"Right. So-"  
  
"Not telling you."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"DO YOU WANNA HELP ME OR NOT?!"  
  
Alia almost fell back from his shout. "Uh.. huh.."  
  
"Anyway, the worst part is, I think he means it this time."  
  
"Means what?"  
  
"That he's going to kill me."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"I've never been so afraid of him since the first time he said it," Draco started, "I mean.. the first time was bad enough.."  
  
"When was the first time?"  
  
Draco paused.  
  
"When I was seven."  
  
Alia wanted words to come out her mouth, but it felt like they were trapped somewhere. So  
  
she just starred.  
  
"He's coming to seen me tomorrow night, 'to remind me of what I have to do'," Draco said slowly, making sure all the words came out right.  
  
"Want me to stand guard or something?"  
  
"Nah, I've still got 'til the end off the holiday to finish, he wouldn't start this early.."  
  
Alia couldn't think of anything to say, except 'okay'.  
  
"I love you, Draco.."  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"Op! Sorry, mind wandering.."  
  
Draco looked at her blankly. "Did you say *I love you*?"  
  
"Uh.. no?"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"Well, do you love me?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then I don't love you!"  
  
"You're so *weird!* "  
  
"Thank you!" she exclaimed, hugging him around the waste, making him look more surprised then he already was.  
  
"So, who is it?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
"Ooo. I bet you want you to hold her, and kiss her, and make- humpferthm!"  
  
Draco's hand had been forced over Alia's mouth, to stop her from saying what she was saying.  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
"Oo! I know! I bet you want to *hold* HIM, and *kiss* HIM, and *make looo-*"  
  
"NO!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"  
  
"Ooove to him!"  
  
"You're so sick."  
  
"So what else is new?"  
  
"I can tell you one thing, it's not a *him*," saying cooler then he should have.  
  
"Hmmm.. You don't seem as angry then I would have expected. I bet it *is* a boy! A boy you want to *hold*, and *touch*, and *snuggle with at night*!"  
  
"Oh, Merlin.. I'm going to bed."  
  
"Okay, nighty, night lover boy!" She yelled, making kissy noises with her lips as he walked up the stairs. 


	3. One Gift, Two Gift, Red Gift, Blue Gift

Chapter Three  
  
One Gift  
  
Two Gift  
  
Red Gift  
  
Blue Gift  
  
  
  
"Oh, wow! I can't believe it's already Christmas Eve!" Ron exclaimed as they walked into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I know, it's hard to believe that tomorrow morning we'll wake up to a nice big Christmas tree with presents!"  
  
"Now Harry, you know, Christmas is about giving, not receiving," Hermione said, trying to put Harry and Ron in the right set of mind.  
  
"Yah, yah, Hermy, so Harry, what do you think your going to get?"  
  
Hermione merely rolled her eyes as they sat down. "Hey you guys, is it just me, or has Malfoy not said anything to us yet this vac- wait, this whole month?"  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other, trying to recall anytime he had.  
  
"No..," the both said at the same time.  
  
*****  
  
"So, Drac, I take it your dad's not coming to wish you a merry Christmas tonight, huh?"  
  
"Ha! I don't remember a time in my life when he ever said 'merry Christmas'!"  
  
"Well, that sucks..," Alia only remarked for an answer, "So.. who is it?"  
  
"I SAID I'M NOT TELLING YOU!"  
  
"Gee, Malfoy, you *must* be heartless if you yell at your girlfriend like that," Harry remarked as he walked by with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Score!"  
  
"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Draco shouted down the corridors after them, and a sorry look grew across his face and he dropped his head.  
  
Alia looked at him curiously, wondering why this emotion had suddenly struck him, and then it came to her, ::GASP::.  
  
"What?"  
  
Alia was too excited to speak, so only funny noises fell out of her separated lips, as she pointed at him and were Harry was standing.  
  
"Gotta go, Dracy baby! Catch 'ya later!"  
  
Draco stood there for a good minute, long after Alia had sprinted out of sight. "Oh, crap.."  
  
Alia was sitting in the common room for nearly an hour, when Draco stumbled through the portrait hole. She was still mumbling to herself until he walked over and glared down on her, making sure all the shadows on his face collected over his eyes. This made Alia very uncomfortable.  
  
"Uh, h-hey D-D-Drac-co.. H-how's it goin'?"  
  
"Don't," he replied steadily.  
  
"D-don't what?" Alia stuttered.  
  
"Don't interfere with my life, Alia. Just don't." and with that, he stormed up the  
  
stairs and into his dorm.  
  
"Tough. It's for your own good Dracy."  
  
Alia kept looking through all the books she checked out of the library, her text books, taking notes on what she going to use for her plan.  
  
"Wait, I gotta have a name for this thing.. Eah, I'll think of it later when it's all done."  
  
Alia went to bed around eleven o'clock, 2 hours after she started her project, and around one in the morning, she got up.  
  
"Oh, man.. I'm thirsty.. " she said, falling out of her bed. As she made her way down the stairs, she heard one deep voice speaking on the other side of the wall,  
  
"..Draco, I am giving you three days, if you don't accomplish your task.."  
  
Alia listened to each word Lucius spoke and every "yes Father" Draco stuttered. She could hear Lucius's wand whipping around the room, mainly near Draco. Alia accidentally twisted on her heel, trying to hear everything better, and she tripped, revealing her head through the doorway.  
  
"YOU THERE!" Lucius shouted, "*Expelliarmus!*" and Alia was lifted off her feet and thrown into the opposite wall, her head cracked against the hard wood surface, falling to the ground, and only pretending to be knocked out. Draco stood still, he couldn't show his father his emotions, and Alia understood why, so she just lay there.  
  
"Humph.. Anyway, Draco, use an illegal spell if you must, just kill him. Three days Draco, three days. Don't let the Dark Lord down."  
  
And Draco answered with one last "Yes Father.." and Lucius threw some floo powder into the fireplace and shouted "HOME!"  
  
Draco rushed over towards Alia, helping her up. "Well, he's a pleasant person, isn't he?" Alia said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. Draco simply smiled.  
  
"Merry Christmas Draco!" Alia shouted, rushing into Draco's dorm.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Alia, but I don't want you to make a habit of this."  
  
Alia giggled slightly and told all three of them to come down into the common room to  
  
open their presents. As they made their way down the stairs, staggering from lack of sleep, especially Draco, they all saw beautifully wrapped gifts under a silver decorated tree.  
  
"Crabbe, this one's for you, and here Goyle," Alia said, handing out the brightly colored boxes, "And Draco, this one's for you, hope you enjoy it," she said with a smile.  
  
Draco opened his gift with ease, and to find a silky blue, cloth, and he automatically knew what was, "Alia! Where did you find this?!"  
  
"Hey, hey, I can't give away *all* my secrets, can I?" Alia answered, still fussing with the paper on her gift form Draco. He threw the invisibility cloak over him and Alia looked up afterwards, to ask for help.  
  
"Oh! Where's Draco?" she said, making it sound like she was talking to a little kid. Draco didn't answer. Alia walked over to him on her knees and yanked the cloak off of him.  
  
"Oh! There he is! Now *help*," she said, handing over the box. Draco opened it for her, just leaving some tissue paper over the top.  
  
"Dracy!" Alia yelled out of surprise, "H-how did you know?" she said, starring at the brand new box of art supplies.  
  
"I caught you painting when Pansy was trying to drag me into her dorm."  
  
"Yea, it really sucks sharing a dorm with her."  
  
*****  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George were all sitting together at breakfast, gawking over their freshly opened gifts, until Hedwig had dropped a semi-medium package into his opened arms.  
  
" Oo's it from 'Arry?" Ron mumbled with a mouthful of waffle in his mouth.  
  
"*Ron!*" Hermione complained, disapproving of the way he was talking.  
  
"I dunno.." Harry answered, puzzled himself. He opened it, a bit of a struggle, but he opened it. It was a glass ball, just a little larger that his palm, with shooting stars going off in it.  
  
"Oh nice! I wonder who it's fro-"  
  
"Merry Christmas, Harry," said a voice behind him, softer than usual. All the Gryffilndors starred at him.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Draco was standing so Harry could only see his side, his head dipped down, trying to avoid as much eye contact as possible. Draco simply answered his question by turning his head away from him.  
  
"Okay Malfoy, when is this thing gonna blow up so I can dodge it?"  
  
"If you don't want it, don't take it," Draco replied, still avoiding eye contact. And Alia whispering "Nitwit" to herself as she watched the whole thing. 


End file.
